My Shelter
by ferinee
Summary: Baekhyun tidak pernah perduli dengan makian yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Namun, ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Ia menjadi perduli. Dan itu yang menghancurkannya. / CHANBAEK's fanfic / Warn(s) inside & this is CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

**MY SHELTER**

Warn(s) : self-harm, cutting, thoughts of suicide, homophobic, and etc

Banyak kerabatku yang bilang kalau aku ini depresi. Dan mungkin itu memang benar. Namun, kedua orangtuaku tidak pernah mempercayainya. Mereka selalu memaksakan fakta kalau aku ini remaja normal seperti yang lainnya. Padahal, nyatanya aku bukan.

Ketika, seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrak bahuku dan berkata maaf. Mereka tidak melihat wajahku atau bahkan terlihat perduli. Mereka kembali berjalan bersama teman mereka dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena itu. Aku memang anak yang _invisible, loner_ atau anti-sosial. Aku tidak pernah punya teman. Itu bukan karena aku menginginkannya atau sengaja karena ingin menciptakan kesan misterius – bukan, bukan karena itu. Pada dasarnya aku memang anak yang pendiam, terlalu canggung dan tidak pernah bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan.

Awalnya, kekuranganku itu tidak pernah menggangguku dan aku merasa nyaman dengan kesendirianku. Namun, semakin beranjak usiaku dan tiba masanya pubertas. Aku mulai merasakan yang namanya rasa kesepian serta depresi karena tidak memiliki teman. Aku mencoba untuk berteman dan mengobrol dengan teman sekelasku. Namun, mereka malah menganggapku aneh dan seolah memintaku untuk kembali '_bisu_' saja.

"Baekhyun-ah." Ibuku berlari mengejarku keluar dari rumah. Lalu, menyerahkan sekotak bekal untukku. "Hari ini ada acara tukar bekal kan di sekolahmu? Ibu sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk temanmu nanti. Ibu harap mereka suka." Dia mengelus rambutku dan menepuk pipiku pelan. Senyum lebarnya membuatku tidak berani menatapnya. _Tapi, aku tidak punya teman, Eomma. Apa ada yang mau menukarkan bekalnya dengan anak bisu sepertiku?_

"Bus-mu datang tuh." Ujar ibu membuatku berbalik menatap bus sekolah yang berhenti di depan rumahku. Aku tersenyum tipis kepadanya lalu berlari menuju pintu bus. Ketika, aku berdiri di tangga bus otomatis pintu bus langsung terbuka. Aku beranjak masuk dan seperti biasa seisi bus sudah dipenuhi oleh murid lainnya. Rumahku memang paling dekat dengan sekolah jadi aku dijemput terakhir.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat favoritku yang seolah sengaja dikosongkan hanya untukku. Ketika, aku sampai di sana. Aku langsung bersandar pada kaca bus sambil mendengarkan lagu yang melantun dari _earphone_ ditelingaku.

Kadang aku suka berpikir kenapa aku tidak mati saja?

Orangtuaku tidak begitu tua untuk mempunyai anak lagi. Selain itu, aku juga bukan anak yang spesial sehingga akan mudah bagi mereka untuk merelakanku. Dan soal teman atau lingkungan sekitarku, siapa yang akan perduli? Mereka hanya akan menganggapku sebagai remaja yang meninggal karena bunuh diri dan.. _that's it. _Perhatian mereka lebih mengarah ke simpati dan sejujurnya orangtuaku-lah yang lebih membutuhkan perhatian semacam itu. Aku, yang sudah mati, tidak membutuhkan apapun selain kedamaian di atas sana.

Aku belum pernah melukai diriku sendiri karena aku berpikir.. belum saatnya. Rasa sakit serta kecewa yang kurasakan sekarang belum sampai tahap dimana aku puas melihatku terluka atau berdarah. Meski, aku menginginkan kematian sekarang. Tetapi, tetap saja.. aku masih menyimpan masa dimana aku membutuhkan pisau itu.

Ketika, bus memasuki area sekolah dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu sekolah. Seluruh murid berbondong-bondong keluar dari bus. Biasanya, aku duduk terdiam menunggu bus benar-benar sepi. Namun, kali ini aku tidak bisa berlama-lama melihat mereka semua tertawa serta bertukar lelucon bersama teman mereka. Rasanya begitu memuakkan dan aku tidak suka.

Aku menerobos kerumunan, tidak perduli dengan rutukan mereka. Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Ketika, aku akan menuruni tangga. Kakiku tanpa sengaja tergelincir dan aku tahu kalau sebentar lagi wajahku akan menghantam tanah. Mungkin, ini karmaku karena bertindak terlalu sensitif.

Namun, seseorang menahan tubuhku membuatku wajahku bersandar pada dadanya. Aku mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa orang yang menolongku. Aku harap orang itu guru sehingga aku tidak perlu merasa _terlalu _berutang budi padanya. Namun, orang itu ternyata bukan seorang guru seperti harapanku dia..

"Kau Baekhyun, kan?" Aku mengangguk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lagi-lagi, aku mengangguk.

"Kau bisu atau apa, huh?" Dia menyeringai membuatku menggeleng pelan dengan wajah memerah. _Damn, what's wrong with me? _Seharusnya, aku tidak memerah dan bertingkah seperti ini karena seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama denganku! Oh God, aku bukan gay kan?

Aku langsung mendorong dirinya, tidak bermaksud kasar, namun kenyataannya aku mendorongnya cukup keras dan kesannya menjadi sedikit kasar dan tidak tahu terima kasih. "Terima kasih." Lalu aku berjalan pergi dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan perhatian yang diberikan kepadaku dan aku tahu kalau mata serta bisikan mereka mengikutiku terus sampai aku masuk ke dalam area sekolah.

Ketika, aku hendak membuka lokerku dan memasukkan bekalku. Seseorang mendorongku hingga tubuh dan wajahku menghantam deretan loker. "GAY! DASAR GAY! Aku lihat bagaimana kau menatap Chanyeol tadi!" lagi-lagi, aku tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku dan membantah kalau aku ini bukan gay atau aku ini menyukai Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas berjenis kelamin sama sepertiku! Responku yang diluar keinginanku ini membuat mereka berasumsi kalau aku memang gay dan aku tidak berani membantah mereka karena itu memang kenyataannya.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Chanyeol atau kami! Atau.. seluruh siswa di sekolah ini! Kami tidak mau terjangkit virus gay-mu!" teriak salah satu dari mereka, lalu meninju wajahku keras hingga keseimbanganku oleng dan aku terjatuh ke lantai. Sebelum mataku tertutup, yang dapat kurasa hanya darah yang mengalir dari hidungku lalu yang dapat kulihat hanya beberapa pasang kaki yang berdiri diam, tidak datang menghampiriku.

Bahkan, sampai diriku terluka seperti ini.. tidak ada pun juga yang perduli.

.

.

Rin's note :

I'M BACK WITH AN ANGST STORY

This story will be full of angst and discussed about self-harm in teenager life.

Kalian pasti udah nggak asing lagi kan sama yang namanya Self-Harm, Suicide and Cutting? Nah, aku mau bahas semua unsur depresi itu dalam fanfic ku kali ini. Awalnya, aku memang udah dari lama pengen buat fanfic bertema kayak gini karena I was a self-harmed person and hal kayak gini memang nge-tren banget dikalangan para remaja yang suka depresi dengan kehidupan sosial atau keluarga mereka. Tapi, keinginanku itu semakin kuat setelah baca novel gay Changing Will di wattpad. I swear it was the best book or novel ever! Aku banjir air mata baca novel itu karena everything seems realistic!

Anyways, aku pengen banget sharing soal Self-harm dengan kalian. So, kalau ada yang pernah mengelakuin Self-harm atau tertarik dengan topik ini. Ayo, ask aku di ( ferineee). I'm not someone that can give a best advice. But, well, I'm sure I can understand about your problem. Because I did self-harm a few years ago.

P.S ada yg bisa suggest playlist lagu sedih, mellow or whatever for this fic?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : Protect You

**CHANYEOL's POV **

Jika ada yang bertanya siapa siswa paling populer di sekolah, mereka semua akan langsung menunjuk diriku. Dan jika kalian berpikir aku merasa senang dengan gelar _kecil_ itu, kalian salah besar. Aku benci menjadi cowok populer yang katanya jago olahraga, playboy atau suka berpesta. Aku lebih suka menjadi diriku yang apa adanya – diriku yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah perduli akan tanggapan orang lain atau bahkan kepada dunia.

Sebelumnya, ketika duduk dibangku SMP aku termasuk ke dalam daftar siswa yang selalu diabaikan. Aku selalu duduk di pojok kelas dengan earphone menyupal telingaku dan tidak ada satu pun siswa yang mendekatiku. Mereka pikir aku menyeramkan dan sebaiknya mereka tidak mencari masalah denganku. Setiap aku melihat tatapan takut mereka ketika pandanganku tak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka, aku hanya tertawa dalam hati.

Karena orangtuaku bercerai dan aku memilih tinggal di ayahku, aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah di daerah sekitar rumah baruku. Dan anehnya, aku menjadi siswa paling populer di sekolah sekarang. Entah apa yang kulakukan, tetapi mereka menyukaiku dan menganggap semacam _dewa_ mereka. Mungkin, semua ini berkat wajahku yang katanya tampan itu. pubertas memang merubah diriku 180 derajat.

"Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana kalau kita kencan malam ini?" Salah seorang gadis pemandu sorak tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sebelahku. Beberapa temanku langsung melirik ke arah kami berdua dan ikut menunggu jawabanku. Tentu saja aku akan menjawab..

"Maaf. Hari ini aku tidak bisa. Lain kali waktu saja." Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia mengajakku berkencan atau lebih tepatnya mengajakku '_bermain-main_' di dalam kamarnya. Apa dia tidak jenuh mendengar penolakan dariku terus-menerus? Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau berkencan dengannya.

Bukannya, karena dia bukan tipeku atau kurang cantik atau entahlah, aku hanya tidak tertarik kepada gadis semacamnya yang terlalu memikirkan berat badan serta gosip terbaru di sekolah. Wajah gadis itu langsung berubah muram. "Jadi, benar.. kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan gadis universitas itu? Kau suka gadis yang lebih tua, huh?"

Oke, rumor darimana itu! Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya enggan memberikan jawaban. "Oke, kalau begitu untuk kali ini aku mundur. Tapi, asal kau tahu saja Chanyeol.. _mereka_ semua menginginkan kita bersama. Kita bisa menjadi _power couple_ sekolah ini." Aku tidak mengerti siapa "_mereka_" yang dia maksud dan selain itu, aku juga tidak tertarik menambah popularitasku dengan hal konyol semacam itu. Aku sudah cukup menyesali popularitasku sekarang ini.

Ketika gadis itu pergi, Minho langsung bersiul serta Sehun mengataiku idiot. "Memangnya kalau kalian berada di posisiku, kalian akan-"

"Tentu saja, Bodoh! Hara adalah gadis paling populer di sekolah." Potong Sehun.

"Dan paling seksi." Tambah Minho. Aku hanya mendengus keras lalu kembali memakan makan siangku.

"Tapi, serius Chanyeol.. rumor itu benar atau tidak? Katanya kau lebih suka gadis yang lebih tua dan katanya kau itu _sex-addict_." Entah darimana Sehun mendengar rumor itu. Sejauh ini, rumor itu adalah rumor paling konyol yang pernah kudengar.

"Ya, mungkin saja rumor itu benar. Siapa yang tahu kan?" Balasku ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan bodoh ini.

"Tapi, kau tahu!" seru Minho ditanggapi dengan anggukkan oleh Sehun.

Aku hanya menatap mereka berdua lalu menaruh burger yang tadinya berada ditanganku. Selera makanku hilang. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, aku beranjak pergi dari meja kami dan aku dapat mendengar suara Minho yang memanggil namaku. Coba saja mereka tahu betapa muaknya diriku dengan segala popularitas ini. Aku tidak pernah mau menjadi pusat perhatian. Sesungguhnya, aku paling benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dan aku dapat melihat berbagai macam pandangan yang tertuju kepadaku. Aku berusaha untuk menghiraukannya, namun tetap saja pandangan mereka membuatku risih.

Aku berbelok menuju aula sekolah yang hanya dipakai jika ada acara sekolah. Biasanya ruang aula dikunci dan aku perlu meminta salah satu penjaga sekolah untuk memberikanku kuncinya. Namun, kali ini ketika kucoba memutar kenop pintu. Pintu aula terbuka dan samar-samar aku mendengar suara merdu dari arah panggung.

"_And there's no remedy  
>For memory<br>Your face is like a melody,  
>It won't leave my head<br>Your soul is haunting me  
>And telling me<br>That everything is fine  
>But I wish I was dead"<em>

Aku berdiri di bawah kegelapan sengaja menyembunyikan diriku. Orang yang sedang menyanyi itu adalah Baekhyun. Aku tidak pernah mendengar menyanyi di acara sekolah sebelumnya. Mungkin, dia anggota paduan suara tapi karena Jongdae selalu dipilih menjadi wakil sekolah kami, mereka jadi tidak menyadari betapa bertalentanya Baekhyun. Aku menutup pintu sepelan mungkin berharap dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku menunggunya bernyanyi kembali. Namun, Baekhyun hanya terdiam di tengah panggung dan kemudian dia menangis.

Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu mengenal dirinya. Byun Baekhyun adalah cerminan diriku dimasa lalu. Bedanya aku tidak pernah di-_bully_ seperti Baekhyun. Bukannya dijadikan objek _bully_, aku malah dituduh sebagai pelaku _bullying_. Aku tahu kalau Baekhyun bukan tipikal anak pendiam yang kuat sepertiku dulu. Dia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Mungkin, dia terlalu rapuh. Seseorang harus melindunginya dan entah mengapa, aku ingin membantunya – aku ingin melindungi dirinya.

Aku berjalan keluar dari aula sekolah menuju kelasku selanjutnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku sama sekali tidak fokus dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarku. Bahkan, sampai pelajaran berlangsung aku masih memikirkan Baekhyun dan apa saja yang dilewatinya selama ini. Aku yakin kalau masa-masa SMA ini akan menjadi masa terberat bagi dirinya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku begitu perduli kepadanya. Padahal, aku tidak pernah mengenalnya atau bahkan mengobrol dengannya. Dia hanya salah satu anak _invisible_ di sekolah. Namun, anehnya hanya dia yang menarik perhatian serta simpatiku.

"Chanyeol-ah, kudengar kalau Byun Baekhyun itu gay dan dia menyukaimu!" Ujar salah seorang gadis yang kupikir adalah mantan kekasih Sehun.

"Hah?"

"Kami sudah memberi dia 'pelajaran' kok, Chanyeol-ah. Jadi, kau tenang saja." ujar salah seorang pemain basket di sekolah kami. Aku tidak mengenal siapa dia. Tetapi, cowok itu seolah mengenal dekat diriku dan menepuk pundakku dengan senyum terbaik.

"Pelajaran?" Aku terdengar begitu bodoh sekarang.

"Junho meninju wajah homo itu kemarin." Ujar salah satu teman cowok bernama Junho itu. Junho tersenyum bangga kepadaku seolah aku akan berterima kasih kepadanya dan memuji tindakannya itu.

Aku hanya terdiam menatap mereka berdua berusaha mengendalikan emosiku. Aku tidak bisa mematahkan tulang hidung seseorang di pelajaran sejarah. Aku tidak ingin membuat _sejarah baru_ di pelajaran sejarah. Aku berpaling menatap papan tulis dan reaksiku membuat mereka semua kebingungan. Mungkin, mereka sedang menunggu ucapan terima kasihku tetapi sampai pelajaran pun berakhir, aku bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah mereka.

Kelas selanjutnya adalah kelas sastra. Aku berjalan menuju kelas sastra yang berada di lantai dua. Salah seorang adik kelas bersama gerombolannya tiba-tiba mendekatiku. Kutebak gadis ini adalah _the next_ Hara atau saingan terbarunya. Dengan wajah arogan, gadis itu menyerahkan sekotak coklat untukku. "Nih untukmu." Aku hanya tertegun menatap kotak yang dibalut pita berwarna biru laut itu. Awalnya, aku ingin menghiraukan gadis itu dan langsung berjalan melewatinya. Tetapi, ketika aku mengingat Yura yang selama ini menjadi tempat penampungan segala kado yang diberikan untukku. Aku memilih untuk mengambilnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kencan-"

Aku langsung berjalan melewatinya kali ini. Gerombolan gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang mengganggu telingaku. Aku terus berjalan dan bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang ketika gadis itu berteriak kalau suatu hari nanti aku akan menyesali tindakanku dan aku akan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. _Oh,_ _dear, what's wrong with you? Aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak akan pernah menyesali tindakanku ini, Jalang._

Aku yakin gadis itu bahkan tidak menyukaiku. Tetapi, demi popularitas dia rela menurunkan ego-nya dan mengajakku berkencan. Aku yakin dia hanya ingin membuat Hara merasa terkalahkan kalau aku menerima ajakannya. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan gadis-gadis seperti mereka. Apa popularitas adalah hal terpenting dalam hidup mereka? Apa mereka tahu setelah mereka keluar dari nereka berkedok sekolah ini popularitas mereka tidak berarti apa-apa?

Aku tahu kalau pertanyaanku begitu naïf karena sesungguhnya popularitas itu penting bagi mereka yang tidak bisa melindungi mereka sendiri – bagi mereka yang sesungguhnya lemah dan suka berlindung dibalik topeng tegar mereka. Aku mengenal salah seorang gadis populer di sekolah lamaku. Kalian tahu dia berakhir bunuh diri padahal selama ini dia selalu di kelilingi oleh banyak orang yang bisa menyukainya tanpa banyak alasan. Alasan mengapa dia bunuh diri? Simpel. Dia kesepian. Dia frustasi. Karena di belakang punggungnya, ada banyak orang yang mengharapkannya untuk mati. Dan pada akhirnya, dia sendiri lah yang mengabulkan permohonan mereka itu.

Aku berdiri di depan kelas sastra dan sepertinya aku terlambat beberapa menit. Kuketuk pintu kelas sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam. Karena nilaiku selalu stabil di kelas sastra, Song _songsaengnim _terlihat biasa saja menanggapi keterlambatanku. Dia menyuruhku cepat mencari tempat duduk dan tidak mengulur waktunya. Aku melempar senyum kecil kepadanya lalu berjalan mencari tempat duduk kosong – dan satu-satunya tempat duduk kosong di kelas adalah bangku paling belakang tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Seluruh mata tertuju kepadaku lalu kepada Baekhyun. Mereka pasti mengira aku akan merasa jijik duduk di sebelah cowok yang digosipkan menyukaiku. Namun, berbeda jauh dari presepsi mereka aku justru merasa bersyukur karena bisa duduk di sebelah Baekhyun – entah atas dasar apa aku pun juga tidak tahu.

Tatapan kami sempat bertemu, namun Baekhyun cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya. Aku dapat melihat bekas memar di sekitar pipinya. Ketika aku duduk di sampingnya, ia terlihat menjaga jarak denganku. Bahkan, dia tidak berani menatapku. Pelajaran pun dimulai dan mataku tidak bisa berhenti melirik ke arahnya.

Hari ini kita akan membahas beberapa sajak yang bertemakan.. "_Suicide_." Song _songsaengnim_ menuliskan kata suicide di papan tulis. Aku dapat merasakan Baekhyun yang menegang di sampingku. "_Suicide _adalah topik paling populer bagi para penyair, penulis serta _philosopher_. Topik ini semakin terkenal di awal perang dunia kedua. Salah satu literatur suicide yang terkenal adalah.. Um, ada yang tahu?"

"Romeon & Juliet, Hamlet, Anna Karerina?"

"Bagus sekali, Baekhyun." Puji Song _songsaengnim _lalu kembali menerangkan, "Hari ini aku tidak akan membuat kalian membuat satu analisis literatur atau semacamnya. Hari ini kita akan membuat sajak tentang _suicide_ dan membacakannya satu-persatu nanti."

Aku kembali melirik Baekhyun yang mulai menulis dibukunya. Apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang? "Kira-kira _Summertime Sadness_ itu sajak bukan?" tanyaku tiba-tiba membuatnya nyaris terlonjak dan beralih menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau bertanya kepadaku?" Aku mengangguk. "Um, maksudmu itu lagu _Summertime Sadness_ kan? Ya, itu sajak. Tapi, Song _songsaengnim_ bilang kita harus membuat karya kita sendiri kan?"

"Masa sih dia bilang begitu?" Balasku membuatnya berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan senyum. "Aku pakai salah satu lagu Lana Del Rey saja. Wanita itu kan terobsesi sekali dengan _suicide_." Candaku dan kali ini berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku juga begitu kadang." Gumamnya lalu kembali menulis dibukunya. Aku berusaha amat keras untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Sudah berapa lama sebenarnya Baekhyun seperti ini? Sudah berapa lama dia tidak memiliki teman? Sudah berapa lama dia ditindas serta diabaikan di sekolah?

Setengah jam kurang berlalu dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mengambil salah satu syair lagu Lana Del Rey. Sementara itu, ketika aku melirik ke arah kertas milik Baekhyun. Kertasnya sudah penuh oleh beberapa baris sajak yang dibuatnya.

"Nah, langsung saja dimulai dari Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol." Ujar Song _songsaengnim_. Baekhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dan berbeda dari biasanya ia terlihat begitu percaya diri serta.. frustasi. Aku dapat melihat berbagai macam kekecewaan di dalam matanya. Jika ia ingin menangis sekarang, mungkin ia akan menangis sambil membacakan sajaknya.

_Aku sangat bingung dengan dunia yang penuh dengan kebencian_

_Aku hanya ingin semua orang menunggu_

_Biarkan aku tumbuh dewasa_

_Biarkan dunia berjalan seperti seharusnya_

_Hentikan semua makian_

_Semua makian yang diberikan dunia___

_Apa ini takdirku?_

_Untuk selamanya menunggu sampai semua ini berhenti?_

_Untuk selalu berteriak dikepalaku_

_Pedih yang kurasa begitu dalam_

_Sakit, ejekan itu dan semua kebohongan_

_Aku sangat bingung dengan dunia yang penuh kebencian_

_Pedih yang kumiliki sangatlah menyakitkan_

_Jika saja mereka semua itu_

_Kalau yang kuinginkan hanya seorang teman_

_Tetapi sekarang aku melihat akhir dari perjalananku mendekat_

_Dan sekarang aku dapat meninggalkan dunia penuh teror dan kebencian_

_Dan aku pulang__  
><em>

Seisi kelas terdiam tidak ada yang berani berkomentar miring atau menertawainya. Seluruh mata tertuju kepadanya dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan. Song _songsaengnim_ bertepuk tangan dan tanpa banyak bicara menyuruhku untuk segera membacakan sajak jiplakanku dengan tatapannya. Aku bangkit berdiri dan membacakan sajakku.

" _I feel it in the air__  
><em>_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare__  
><em>_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere__  
><em>_Nothing scares me anymore___

_Kiss me hard before you go__  
><em>_Summertime sadness__  
><em>_I just wanted you to know__  
><em>_That, baby, you're the best"_

"Chanyeol, kau menjiplak lagu, hm?" Tuduh Song _songsaengnim_ membuatku nyengir lalu kembali duduk. Seisi kelas tertawa padahal tidak ada yang lucu serta apa yang kulakukan lebih pantas mendapat makian. Bahkan, ada salah seorang siswa yang mengacungkan jempolnya padaku. Apa mereka berpikir kalau tindakanku ini adalah suatu pemberontakan?

"_Songsaengnim_, maklumi saja lah.. Chanyeol kan bukan tipe orang depresi yang siap bunuh diri kapan saja." Celetuk Hara dan sejak kapan gadis itu ada di kelas ini? Seisi kelas kembali tertawa dan aku tahu kalau sindirannya itu secara langsung ditujukan kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya membuatku ingin menampar Hara sekalipun dia seorang perempuan.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin mati, mati saja lah!" Lalu, mereka kembali tertawa. Memang tidak semua anak di kelas tertawa, kebanyakan anak yang berstatus sosial biasa-biasa saja hanya terdiam berusaha menulikan telinga mereka. Aku mengepalkan tanganku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Namun, ketika aku nyaris berdiri dan memaki balik para bajingan itu. Song _songsaengnim_ langsung meminta gadis berambut panjang di sebelahku untuk membacakan sajaknya.

Aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan tangannya. Aku ingin memeluknya entah mengapa. Aku ingin melindunginya. Ini semacam perasaan yang aneh dan aku tidak mungkin menyukainya juga. Karena aku bukan gay.

Dan hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan adalah menjadi gay.

.

.

Rin's note :

CHANYEOL's POV everyone and this is really short chap I know okay

Anyways, this is the ironic of teenager society now.. The popular sometimes always be the priority and fuck that, the wallflower and the loner need some attention too!

Btw, thanks for all the song that you're suggested before. I'll make a playlist for this fanfic and once again, If you want discuss something related with this fic or just anything.. You can ask me on my askfm!

P.S Yang lagi UAS semangat ya! Aku juga lagi UAS nih hiks

P.S.S sajak yang dibacakan Baekhyun itu bukan karyaku jadi source is from tumblr.. I forget the url sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengalami _panic attack_. Dan sialnya, orangtuaku ada di sana ketika tubuhku mulai bergetar hebat serta nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan. Lalu, aku terjatuh. Tubuhku mengejang hebat serta kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Di dalam pikiranku, hanya ada wajah-wajah mereka yang selama ini meneror mimpi-mimpiku. Mereka membisikkan berbagai macam makian serta ancaman kematian untukku.

"_Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" _sekilas, aku dapat merasakan pelukan hangat ibuku. Namun, kemudian dingin kembali menjalar mematikan seluruh sel di dalam tubuhku. Membuatku terdiam membeku dengan mata membelalak. Nafasku tidak karuan dan teror masih berada di dalam mataku.

Aku dapat melihat kesedihan di dalam mata ayah. Apa dia merasa malu memiliki anak sepertiku? Apa dia merasa menyesal telah membiarkanku hidup dan menjadi beban baginya?

Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin berteriak. Namun, tubuhku membeku dan kemudian kembali mengejang. Serangan kedua dimulai.

Chapter 2 : Skyscraper (Baekhyun's POV)

Warn(s) for

Keesokan harinya, ibu memintaku untuk tidak masuk sekolah saja. Ia akan menuliskan surat izin untuk guruku dan membiarkanku beristirahat. Tidak ada yang menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam ketika kami duduk bersama untuk sarapan. Mereka mencoba untuk terlihat biasa saja dan tidak terpengaruh oleh apa yang terjadi padaku semalam. Setidaknya, akting ibuku begitu meyakinkan hingga ia perlu mendapat penghargaan Oscar. Namun, lain halnya dengan ayahku yang bahkan tidak sama sekali mencoba untuk berakting – Ia tidak menatap mataku sama sekali sampai ia pergi berangkat ke kantornya.

Aku berlari menuju kamarku dan mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Meskipun aku lemah, bukan berarti aku hobi menangis atau entahlah, aku tidak pernah suka menangis karena aku tidak suka menunjukkan kelemahanku. Walaupun, sebagian besar siswa di sekolah sudah memberikan label '_cowok gay dan lemah_' kepadaku.

Aku pernah berpikir untuk melawan mereka semua dan mulai meninju wajah setiap siswa yang mencoba mempermainkanku. Tetapi, setiap aku memikirkan bagaimana cara melenyapkan mereka dari kehidupanku, semakin aku sadar kalau aku hanya akan menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu depresi untuk melawan mereka. Jika, sekali saja aku melawan mereka, mungkin aku akan hilang kendali dan.. aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun. Aku yakin kalau tinjuanku bukan hanya sekedar satu tinjuan untuk menunjukkan kalau aku menang. Tetapi, tinjuan itu akan bermakna lebih dari sekedar kemenangan – tinjuan itu akan menjadi tumpahan segala macam tekanan serta depresi yang mereka berikan padaku. Yang artinya aku akan kehilangan kendaliku dan bisa saja menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Aku tidak ingin membunuh seseorang hanya karena aku membencinya. Lebihbaik aku membunuh diriku sendiri daripada membunuh seseorang yang akan dirindukan serta dikasihani oleh dunia.

Seharian itu aku tidak keluar rumah dan berlindung di bawah selimutku. Selama tiga jam lebih, lagu Skyscraper melantun membisikkan bagaimana tegarnya seseorang melawan kejamnya dunia. Sayang, aku tidak bisa menjadi orang itu. _I'm too broken to be fixed._

Samar-samar, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Suara kenop pintu terdengar dan kemudian suara pintu yang ditutup pelan. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian aku dapat merasakan seseorang yang duduk di samping ranjangku. Seseorang atau ibuku kemudian mengecup keningku lembut membuatku merasa begitu kecil dan rapuh. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku.

Ketika, ibuku keluar. Aku langsung menangis dan menjambaki rambutku sendiri, membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila dan mungkin aku memang gila sekarang.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Aku tidak menginginkan hari esok. Aku ingin berhenti diwaktu ini bersama dengan kedua orangtuaku dan tidak pernah menghadapi atau mencoba seperti apa dunia yang sebenarnya. Aku duduk menghadap keluar jendela dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Aku berusaha mencari sebuah harapan di luar sana. Namun, sampai mentari tenggelam dan bulan menggantikannya, aku masih tidak menemukan harapan itu. Aku masih merasa tersesat di dalam kehidupanku sendiri.

Aku mendengar ketukan pelan dari balik pintu. "Baekhyun, ayo makan!" teriak ibuku.

"Iya, sebentar!"

Sebentar itu – sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Aku tidak mau menunjukkan mata bengkak serta wajah berantakanku di hadapan kedua orangtuaku. Aku mencoba untuk terlihat bahagi dengan senyum palsu yang merekah dibibirku. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan kedua orangtuaku.

"Kau tahu, dia juga anakmu! Jadi, berhenti membuat Baekhyun terdengar seperti anakku saja!" _Itu suara ibuku._

"Jadi, kau juga kecewa memiliki anak seperti dia?" _Itu suara ayahku._

"Tentu saja, tidak! Baekhyun adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di dalam hidupku. Apapun yang terjadi padanya tidak akan membuat cintaku berkurang atau bahkan merasa malu karenanya!" Teriak ibuku lalu aku mendengar suara bantingan pintu beberapa detik kemudian. Tubuhku membeku di anak tangga, namun aku memaksa kakiku untuk berlari menuju kamarku.

Aku mengunci pintu kamarku dan jatuh terduduk bersandar pada daun pintu. Aku kembali menangis dan juga berteriak. Aku marah kepada diriku sendiri. Aku marah karena aku hanya menjadi beban serta aib bagi kedua orangtuaku. Mereka pantas mendapatkan anak yang jauh lebihbaik daripadaku – anak yang mampu membanggakan mereka serta anak yang dapat dicemburui oleh teman-teman mereka. Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan anak sepertiku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku berlari menuju salah satu lemari mejaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah silet. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku menggoreskan ujung silet tersebut pada permukaan kulit tanganku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku merasa begitu nyaman ketika goresan itu terbentuk dan setitik darah timbul dari salah satu goresan itu. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali atas apa yang telah kulakukan.

Yang kutahu hanya rasa sakit di dalam hatiku.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun lebih pagi untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menutupi lukaku. Ketika aku berdiri menatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin dan aku melihat seseorang yang mirip denganku menatapku balik. Aku hanya terdiam memperhatikannya. Aku merasa seperti _kembaranku_ itu nyata dan sedang mencibirku di dunia lainnya. Aku menggigit bibir lalu melirik enam garis goresan yang berwarna kemerahan ditanganku. Rasa perih yang mulai menjalar di sekitar tanganku tidak sebanding dengan rasa malu yang kurasakan sekarang.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai memakai seragamku. Setelah menyiapkan seluruh keperluanku, aku berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga perasaan gusar. Aku tidak bisa menatap ayahku setelah mengetahui betapa kecewanya dia kepadaku. Ibuku yang sedang memasak di dapur menoleh menatapku dengan senyum. Aku membalas senyumnya dan berangsur duduk jauh dari ayahku yang sedang membaca koran paginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan semalam? Dan kenapa pintu kamarmu dikunci?" Tanya ayahku dari balik korannya.

_Apa perdulimu? _"Aku tidak lapar. Selain itu, aku lelah sekali semalam. Jadi, aku tidur dan tidak ingin ada yang menggangguku."

Ketika ibu menaruh sepiring pancake di hadapanku, aku langsung menyantapnya tidak perduli dengan tatapan heran ayahku. "Jangan bilang kau memiliki _eating disorder_ sekarang." Gumam ayahku namun aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, begitu pun dengan ibuku.

"Jaga mulutmu!" Teriak ibu membuat selera makanku hilang. Ayah yang kini melipat korannya menatap ibuku dengan kening mengerut lalu beralih menatapku yang tertegun menatapnya dengan mata kosong.

Ayah menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Baekhyun, maaf. Ayah tidak bermaksud begitu."

_Omong kosong_. "Aku tahu kalau maksud ayah memang begitu. Tidak perlu menyangkal lagi," Aku mencengkram ujung lengan jaketku dan bangkit berdiri. "Lagipula, kalau memang aku memiliki _eating disorder_. Memangnya kau perduli?"

Pertanyaanku itu membungkam ayah maupun ibuku. Aku melirik ibu dengan ekor mataku dan mendapati dirinya menutup mulut berusaha menahan tangis. Aku berjalan pergi menuju pintu keluar tidak perduli dengan panggilan lemah ibuku. Aku menunggu bus di depan pagar rumahku dan ketika bus itu datang, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa siap.

Aku duduk di tempat favoritku lalu menyumpal telingaku dengan lagu-lagu _heavy metal _seperti lagu My Chemical Romance dan Greenday untuk menutupi suara tawa dan candaan dari belakangku. Aku menatap keluar bus meski pandanganku sama sekali tidak fokus. Aku masih teringat kata-kata ayahku semalam dan juga cibiran yang dilontarkan padaku di kelas sastra. Lalu, entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku teringat Chanyeol. Aku masih ingat wajahnya yang mengeras, kepalan tangannya, dan juga tatapan simpatinya ketika mereka mulai mencibirku. Ia tidak terlihat seperti berakting. Namun, aku tidak ingin berharap. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti dirku lebih jauh. Apa yang kuhadapi sekarang sudah menggores setiap permukaan hatiku dan aku tidak membutuhkan goresan baru.

Ketika bus berhenti di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, seluruh siswa berbondong-bondong turun. Aku mengantre bersama siswa lainnya hingga aku berada di luar bus. Aku berjalan menuju pintu sekolah dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Aku tidak perduli dengan tatapan mencibir yang mereka berikan kepadaku. Aku terus berjalan menuju lokerku.

Hingga, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku membuatku nyaris terlonjak. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di belakangku. Ia tersenyum lebar membuatku tidak bisa menahan wajah datarku. "Hai." Sapanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Um, kemarin saat kau tidak masuk.. Song _songsaengnim _menugaskan kita untuk membuat lagu tentang _suicide_. Dan kita patner."

_Kita patner. Ini bukan suatu lelucon, kan? _"Kira-kira, hari ini bisa tidak kita mengerjakan tugas lagu itu di rumahku?" Lanjutnya dan aku langsung mengangguk tanpa memikirkan apa konsekuensi yang mungkin saja akan kutanggung. "Aku bisa main gitar, ngomong-ngomong. Dan kau bisa menyanyi, kan? Aku pernah mendengar suaramu sekali."

"Kapan?"

"Itu rahasiaku." Jawabnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan masih memasang senyum lebarnya.

Aku masih berdiri di lorong sekolah tepat di depan loker seseorang – seseorang yang kemudian mendorongku sampai punggungku menghantam deretan loker. "_Move, faggot!_" Bentaknya membuatku cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju lokerku. Aku dapat mendengar suara tawa mereka dan cibiran yang tidak jauh dari kata _gay_.

Aku bahkan bukan _gay_. Tetapi, mereka mem-_bully_ku karena asumsi bodoh mereka itu.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka. Mereka itu idiot." Ujar seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba membuka lokernya yang tidak jauh dari milikku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan ketika pintu loker tidak menghalangi wajahnya, aku dapat melihat dirinya yang tersenyum tulus kepadaku. "Namaku Brenda Song. Jangan tertipu dengan namaku yang berbau Amerika itu." Ujarnya membuatku tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu kok. Kau ini kan populer sekali di sekolah." Candanya lalu berjalan bersamaku menuju kelas kami masing-masing. "Aku ingin berteman denganmu, boleh kan?"

"Kau mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku?"

"Memangnya, kau pikir aku tidak berbeda jauh darimu? Perkenalkan aku Brenda Song, gadis yang dituduh memiliki AIDS, hanya karena dia tidak mau berhubungan seks dengan salah satu cowok populer di sekolah."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tanpa keraguan, aku menjabat tangannya. Saat itu juga, kami resmi menjadi teman.

.

.

Rin's note :

Chapter kali ini benar-benar bikin aku frustasi sendiri.. sorry for short chapter guys.. Aku janji next chapter bakal lebih panjang.. and prepare for ChanBaek's moment!

**Thirteenapril : **No, babe jangan pernah kamu coba self-harm. Karena self-harm itu bisa bikin addicted.. kita nggak mungkin ngelakuin sekali aja kalau kita lagi punya masalah.. selanjutnya, kita pasti akan ngelakuin lagi dengan level yang berbeda.. Aku sampai sekarang masih suka self-harm dan cutting.. tapi, aku lagi mencoba untuk stop dan lebih menguatin diriku sendiri. And thanks for your compliment, bae!

P.S kalau ada yang mau curhat soal self-harm or anything you can contact me lewat PM, askfm, ato comment di sini..

P.S COUNTDOWN FOR CHRISTMAS EVERYONEEE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : New Friends

* * *

><p>Entah mengapa, aku ingin jam sekolah ini cepat-cepat berakhir.<p>

Aku berjalan menuju lokerku untuk mengambil buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Langkahku mulai melambat ketika melihat seorang cowok bertubuh mungil berdiri bersandar pada lokerku. Cowok mungil itu adalah saudara tiriku – Park Hooyeol. Meskipun kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Namun, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara kandungku sendiri. Hooyeol berdiri canggung dengan kepala tertunduk membuatku mulai menebak-nebak kalau ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

"Hi, Yeol." Sapaku sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. Hooyeol segera mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha untuk menarik senyum. Sebuah senyuman getir menghias wajah sendunya. "_Waeyo_?" Awalnya, Hooyeol hanya terdiam sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayolah, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku. Memangnya, kau tidak percaya dengan kakakmu ini?" Bujukku lalu memasang wajah sedih.

"Umm," Hooyeol menatapku beberapa saat. Ia terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan aku tahu kalau aktingku berhasil. "tapi tidak di sini, _hyung_." Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya merasa risih dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang dilemparkan ke arah kami. Meskipun Hooyeol adalah saudaraku, bukan berarti semua orang ikut menyukainya. Mereka suka membicarakan Hooyeol diam-diam. Membisikkan rumor-rumor miring tentangnya yang membuatku marah dan berakhir meninju seorang senior. Hooyeol yang bertubuh mungil, pemalu serta sedikit lemah membuat dirinya mendadak dicap sebagai _gay_ – sama seperti Baekhyun.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka yang terkadang begitu mudah menghakimi seseorang. Kenapa mereka bisa begitu mudah memberikan suatu cap kepada seseorang yang lemah hanya karena tampilan fisik serta gaya mereka? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa memberikan cap buruk kepada mereka yang lebih kuat serta yang dianggap sebagai orang-orang populer di lingkungan sekolah?

Aku mengikuti Hooyeol yang menuntunku ke perpustakaan. Aku tidak pernah ke perpustakaan sebelumnya. Jujur saja, aku bukan tipikal orang yang suka membaca. Tetapi, bukan berarti aku tidak tertarik akan pengetahuan yang berada di dalam buku-buku tersebut. Aku lebih suka mendengarkan rangkuman suatu buku dari orang lain ketimbang membacanya.

Ketika kami melewati lapangan, aku dapat melihat tawa serta tatapan sinis dari para atlet sekolah terhadap Hooyeol. Mereka itu tipikal pem-_bully_ dan aku kenal sebagian dari mereka. Ada Junho yang menyeringai di antara beberapa bajingan itu. Jika mereka berani melakukan hal-hal yang dapat melukai Hooyeol, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah, hati-hati dengan saudara tirimu. Kudengar dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan cowok dari-"

"Jaga mulutmu." Potongku membungkam seluruh atlet di sana. Mereka tahu kalau aku bukan seseorang yang mudah dikalahkan serta memiliki tempramental yang tinggi. Sehingga, ada baiknya kalau mereka meninggalkan kami berdua sebelum ada yang terluka nantinya.

Cowok atlet itu mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. Aku dapat mendengar helaan nafas Hooyeol lalu dia kembali melangkah di depanku. Aku menatap tajam sekumpulan atlet bodoh itu sebelum mengikuti Hooyeol kembali menuju perpustakaan. Ketika kami berada di dalam perpustakaan, Hooyeol berjalan terus hingga berada di pojok perpustakaan seolah ia sengaja ingin bersembunyi di belakang sana.

"Siapa yang mengganggumu kali ini? Beritahu, _hyung_."

Hooyeol duduk bersila dan bersandar pada salah satu rak buku. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tangannya mengepal erat. Aku dapat melihat ketakutan di dalam matanya ketika ia menatapku. "Tidak ada yang menggangguku, _hyung_."

"_Bullshit_!" Aku nyaris berteriak. Karena sungguh kebohongannya kali ini membuatku muak. "Berhenti berpura-pura seperti ini, Yeol. Aku tahu kalau semua omong kosong itu mengganggumu. Kau tahu, aku bisa membersihkan rumor itu-"

"Bagaimana kalau rumor itu benar?" Potong Hooyeol membungkam diriku.

Aku terdiam menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Setengah diriku berpura-pura kalau aku mungkin salah dengar. Namun, setengah diriku yang lainnya.. tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Tanpa aku sadari, aku mulai menjauh darinya. Hooyeol menatapku dengan mata berkaca lalu mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis kemudian. "Bagaimana kalau itu benar?" Gumamnya berulang kali membuatku tersadar kalau aku tidak salah dengar. Hooyeol benar-benar..

Aku sadar kalau meskipun selama ini aku tidak pernah menjadi _homophobic_. Bukan berarti, aku dapat menerima dengan mudah jika ada salah seorang keluarga atau temanku yang tiba-tiba mengaku kalau mereka itu menyukai sesama jenis. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau suatu hari nanti Hooyeol akan mengakui hal seperti ini kepadaku. Memang, aku selalu meremehkan dirinya dalam bidang olahraga dan menjadikan sisi maskulinnya sebagai bahan lelucon. Namun, aku tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan kalau saudara tiriku ini adalah.. gay.

"Kau tetap saudaraku, Yeol. Apapun yang terjadi." Namun, aku tidak memeluknya dan hanya terdiam menatapnya.

Hooyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata dengan dinginnya, "Kau yang harusnya berhenti bicara omong kosong seperti ini! Jika kau malu memiliki saudara sepertiku ini, bilang saja! Aku bukan saudara kandungmu juga, kan? Jadi, sekarang kau bisa berhenti melindungiku karena apa yang mereka katakan itu benar!"

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya terdiam menatapnya. Aku tidak bisa membantah dirinya karena jujur saja sebagian dariku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku tetap menyaanginya dan menganggapnya adikku. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan selalu melindunginya karena itulah kewajibanku. Namun, kali ini.. aku benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Ini bukan soal diriku saja. Melainkan, orangtua kami dan pandangan masyarakat terhadap dirinya. Korea Selatan bukan Amerika Serikat yang begitu liberal terhadap homoseksual serta semacamnya.

"Lebihbaik kau pergi sekarang." Kata Hooyeol lalu ia berkata lebih keras, "Pergi!"

Aku mengikuti kemauannya dan pergi meninggalkan Hooyeol, berusaha keras untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang atau bahkan terlihat kecewa di hadapan teman-temanku nantinya. Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Bukannya, merasa malu karena memiliki suatu hubungan keluarga dengan Hooyeol atau apalah. Aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin Hooyeol mengalami yang lebih parah dari apa yang dihadapinya sekarang hanya karena orientasi seksualnya. Aku tidak ingin melihat adik kecilku menangis dan melihat teror di dalam matanya. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Dan jika pilihannya kali ini dapat membuatnya bahagia, aku akan belajar untuk menerimanya.

Hooyeol tetap adikku. Apapun yang terjadi.

Selama jam pelajaran, aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Aku menghiraukan pandangan penasaran dari teman-temanku dan memilih untuk menyindiri ketika jam istirahat. Dan entah aku sadar atau tidak, kaki ini membawaku ke ruang aula. Kali ini, aku tidak menemukan Baekhyun di sana. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sedikit kecewa tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang aula dan duduk di atas panggung. Menerawang jauh ke sebrang ruangan, memikirkan berbagai macam hal yang seharusnya tidak kupikirkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tanggapan orangtua kami ketika mengetahui kalau Hooyeol ternyata gay. Selama ini, Hooyeol dan diriku selalu mencari alasan untuk menutupi rasa penasaran mereka setiap kali Hooyeol pulang dengan luka baru entah di wajah atau tubuhnya. Ibu terlihat mulai curiga dengan alasan kami yang semakin janggal. Tetapi, aku tahu ibuku bukan tipe orang yang pengadu sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk memendam rasa curiganya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seandainya, Hooyeol mengaku kepada salah satu diantara orangtua kami. Aku yakin ayahnya lah yang paling kecewa. Ibu pasti tetap akan menerimanya karena dia adalah wanita yang penyayang.

Aku mendengar suara nyanyian dari arah pintu ruangan. Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan hendak menuju panggung. Namun, ketika melihat diriku sedang duduk menatapnya di atas panggung. Dia berhenti melangkah dan menatapku dengan tatapan takut serta bingung. Keningku mengerut melihat reaksinya. Apa aku terlihat begitu mengintimidasi dimatanya? Aku tidak mau dia menyamakanku dengan para cowok populer bodoh yang suka menindas seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas atau hanya demi kesenangan mereka. Aku.. mungkin lebihbaik daripada cowok-cowok idiot itu.

"Um, hai?" Baekhyun terlihat canggung di bawah sana. Aku mengulum senyum dan mengangguk kepadanya. "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku-"

"ini tempat bebas jadi tentu saja boleh." Potongku membuatnya mengangguk lalu berjalan menaiki tangga panggung. Dia duduk di sebelahku dan sebelum dia kembali bertanya aku langsung menjawabnya, "Boleh, kau boleh duduk di sini."

Baekhyun melempar senyumnya padaku dan kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di sampingku. Entah mengapa, aku tidak berani menatapnya atau memulai percakapan dengannya. Jadi, aku memilih untuk diam saja dan menikmati keheningan ini. Jarang sekali aku menemukan keheningan semacam ini, mengingat seperti apa teman-temanku dan lingkungan sekitarku di sekolah. Aku yakin setelah semua ini berakhir. Aku akan merindukan keheningan ini.

"Kau berbeda dari yang lainnya." Gumam Baekhyun membuatku langsung beralih menatapnya. Baekhyun yang sedang mengayun-anyunkan kakinya menunduk beberapa saat sebelum dia beralih menatapku dan tersenyum. "Kau tidak merasa jijik duduk di sampingku?"

Keningku kembali mengerut. Pertanyaannya terdengar amat bodoh, menurutku. "Kenapa aku harus jijik denganmu?" Tanyaku.

Baekhyun menyipitkan kedua matanya seolah sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam mataku. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya sampai dia berhenti menatapku seperti itu. "Kau pasti dengan rumor yang beredar di sekolah, bukan? Kata mereka aku gay dan menyukaimu." Baekhyun terlihat takut dan mulai bergeser menjauh dariku. Dia pikir aku akan meninjunya? Aku berusaha menahan senyumku. Namun, sayangnya aku tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak percaya rumor." _Walaupun, terkadang ada beberapa rumor yang ternyata benar. Contohnya saja.. rumor tentang Hooyeol. _Aku menarik nafas berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. Aku tidak mau terdengar kecewa kepada Hooyeol. Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah keputusannya. Dan jika itu membuatnya bahagia, maka itu seharusnya bukan suatu masalah bagiku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya. "Karena aku bukan gay atau bahkan menyukaimu. Terkadang, aku suka tidak mengerti dengan penilaian mereka yang hanya didasari oleh fisik dan sisi subjektif mereka saja. Bisa tidak mereka mulai menilai dari sisi objektif atau setidaknya urusi saja hidup mereka sendiri dan berhenti mengacaukan hidup seseorang? Kenapa kehidupan sekolah ini terkadang lebih kejam daripada dunia sebenarnya?"

Aku hanya tertegun menatapnya. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanya yang aku yakin dia sendiri pun tidak mengharapkan seseorang menjawabnya. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan aku pikir dia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya. Namun, ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya dan aku melihat matanya. Aku hanya dapat melihat kemarahan di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Itu bukan karena aku aneh atau menyebalkan. Hanya saja.. aku memang terlahir canggung seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah di lingkunganku. Aku selalu takut atau mungkin merasa malu setiap kali harus berkenalan dengan orang baru." Jelas Baekhyun. Matanya menerawang jauh ke sebrang ruangan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Mungkin, potongan-potongan memori akan masa lalunya. Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau lebih terlihat seperti tipe pendiam yang-"

"Aku memang orang yang pendiam sebenarnya." Potongku membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Ia mulai menggeser dirinya lebih dekat padaku. Dia menunggu kelanjutan ceritaku. Tetapi, sayangnya aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah membuka diri. "Umm, bagaimana kalau kita bolos sekarang? Ayo, kita ke rumahmu." Ujarku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tahu kalau Baekhyun menyadarinya. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Aku yakin pasti ibuku merasa bangga karena akhirnya aku membawa pulang seorang teman." Gumam Baekhyun ketika kami berjalan menuju pagar belakang sekolah.

"Memangnya kita berteman?" Godaku membuat wajah Baekhyun berubah. Ia kembali terlihat takut kepadaku dan aku membencinya setiap ia menatapku seperti itu. "Aku bercanda. Tetapi, ada baiknya kalau kau memintaku secara resmi untuk menjadi temanmu." Godaku lagi dan kali ini ada senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, Park Chanyeol, maukah kau menjadi teman pertamaku?"

Tanpa keraguan, aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku mau, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

Rumah Baekhyun tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Sehingga, kami hanya perlu jalan kaki saja. Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun dan diriku terus membicarakan berbagai hal dari yang kami sukai sampai hal paling aneh yang entah bagaimana bisa kami bicarakan. Aku menemukan banyak kesamaan pada diri Baekhyun. Dia suka memainkan berbagai macam game horor seperti Outlast dan The Last Of Us – dua game favoritku. Dia tergila-gila dengan serial TV American Horor Story – serial favoritku. Hanya selera musik kami saja yang berbeda jauh. Baekhyun menyukai Lana Del Rey dengan segala lagu depresinya dan aku menyukai band rock semacam My Chemical Romance dan Panic! At The Disco.

"Kau suka SNSD?" Tanyaku ketika kami sampai di pekarangan rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk lalu menggembok kembali pintu pagar rumahnya. "Taeyeon."

"Yuri, Yoona, Tiffany, Jessica."

"Kau hanya boleh punya satu bias, Chanyeol!"

Aku mendengus keras, "Siapa yang membuat aturan semacam itu?"

Baekhyun menyeringai lalu berkata, "Aku!"

Baekhyun berjalan mendahuluiku dan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Bahkan sampai kami berada di dalam rumah, aku tidak berhenti mengikutinya. Aku tidak melihat ayah Baekhyun sehingga aku dapat merasa lega entah mengapa. Baekhyun mengajakku ke dapur untuk menemui ibunya. Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa mengikutinya. "Ibu aku pulang. Dan oh, ini Chanyeol!" Sebelum wanita paruh baya itu menanyakan kenapa anaknya pulang begitu cepat, matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat diriku yang berdiri canggung di belakang Baekhyun.

"Hai, Chanyeol! Kau teman baru, Baekhyun?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Aku tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Wanita itu mengingatkanku pada ibuku di rumah. Meskipun, aku memiliki banyak "teman" di sekolah. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak pernah mengajak mereka ke rumah. Orangtuaku mengetahui reputasiku lewat Hooyeol yang entah mengapa selalu membanggakanku di rumah.

"Um, aku dan Chanyeol akan mengerjakan tugas kami di atas. Kalau sudah waktunya makan siang, panggil aku!" Ujar Baekhyun lalu balik berjalan menuju tangga yang letaknya berada di sebrang dapur. Di samping tangga ada tembok pembatas yang membatasi dapur dengan ruang tamu atau keluarga. Aku melempar senyum terakhir kepada ibu Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menutupi kebahagian di dalam dirinya.

Ketika kami berada di kamar Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengunci pintunya, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Apa sebelumnya kau tidak punya teman sama sekali?" Wajah ceria Baekhyun langsung meredup. Ia berdiri canggung di hadapanku dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, kalau pertanyaanku meng-"

"Tidak apa kok." Baekhyun sudut bibir dengan kedua jarinya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman. "Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa kan?" Dia berbicara dengan tidak jelas membuatku tertawa kecil dan tanpa sengaja, mataku beralih pada tangannya.

Dan aku melihat luka goresan yang berbaris tidak jauh dari pergelangan tangannya itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>Rin's note :<p>

I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAP! Next, sekitar tanggal 3 Januari aku bakal update dan dijamin lebih panjang dari ini! Because my father come home and I can use his laptop! Horeeee

Anyways, thanks for all your support.. until this moment, aku nggak pernah self harm lagi! Karena well aku mulai bisa ngendaliin emosiku ke hal-hal lain. Dan aku harap siapapun yang punya 'how to handling emotion' issue like me.. bisa mulai belajar untuk cari cara bagaimana cara mengalihkan emosi kita ke hal-hal lain yang mungkin bisa menguntungkan kita dan bukannya malah merugikan kita..

Umm, kemarin ada yang nanya soal Lana Del Rey itu addict nggak sih sama hal-hal berbau suicide?

Aku pernah baca artikelnya kalau memang itu genre music Lana. Kayak kebanyakan lagunya itu sad and mellow song kayak Young & Beautiful. Nggak semuanya tentang suicide cuma yah gaya dia kan kayak vintage-vintage gitu terus lirik lagu dia kan puitis-puitis pake perumpaan gimana gitu ya.. soo, memang mungkin itu genre musiknya aja. Dia milih buat bikin lagu yang dark song gitu. Tapi, kalau memang karena ada faktor lain.. aku kurang tahu juga deh. (Btw, suara dia memang rada bikin merinding gimana gtiu saking bagusnya. Jadi, entah kenapa mendukung aja kalau nyanyi lagu buat depressed person lol)

P.S Cuma pesan aja, kalau kalian ngerasa depresi atau tertekan about something in your life. Mendingan sharing deh ke orang terdekat atau orang yang pernah ngalamin dan tahu bagaimana ngatasinnya. Karena kadang kalau kita ngomong ke orang yang sama sekali nggak tahu rasanya depresi itu gimana, mereka cuma bakal pura-pura ngerti dan hanya bisa nenangin kita tanpa bisa kasih solusi. Karena pada intinya, They don't understand what we're feeling now.


End file.
